megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Biometal
Tying Up Some Loose Ends First off, this is probably my first real use of a discussion page, so sorry if recent replies were meant to go lower instead of higher on discussion pages. Anyway, as to what "typing up some loose ends" in the summary was about: I changed the introduction (new name is overview) section so that it used M.E.G.A. and R.O.C.K. System only instead of Biometal System (though Biometal/Livemetal are still used as the term for the objects), since those are the only names for the system officially, though at one point during the beginning of ZX Advent we do hear Master Thomas refer to it as the Mega Mechanism. I also edited the sections to describe that they are assigned a chosen one and megamerging more in-depth, albeit still pretty generally. Other than that, I just made some sentence and spelling corrections, as I'll do with the rest of the article. Tidbit Jr. 13:19, 4 October 2008 (UTC) A few things First off, Models H-P need to have the ZXA forms, as the ones in Zx are technically modified by the X Biometal, and not "pure". You should probably still show the ZX forms, but the ZXA should have prominence. Model W should feature the final form of Serpent, and the God form of Albert as well. Mention should be made of the Ouroboros. I personally translated the names of the ZX game attacks given on the japanese site (modified some when the english site came out) - the brady guide is sadly off on quite a few of them, but I wrote that part of the list here. (Incidentally, I also did Command Mission, Zero 1-4, and most of Axl's attacks, if you need them). Finally, ZX is treated/described like a different model in the game - It is the "Ultimate Mega Man", while all the other models have their own titles - even Fx and F have the same title. It should probably get it's own section, since it's so different from Z. Thanks!74.140.121.203 22:05, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Model OX images I don't know if these images are bad or if they're acceptable, but their quality is a lot better than the ones in the article, I hope it helps: This helps quite a lot. I'll add 'em right away. Thankz :3 Kaihedgie 23:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) http://www.taleschannel.org/ZX/OXaile.png http://www.taleschannel.org/ZX/OXvent.png -- 13:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) OX Attacks WHO REMOVED THE GOD D(***) "SHUNGOKUSATSU-->DISABLES" INFO?! 00:21, 5 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. Cause it doesn't make any sense. /: Kaihedgie 06:00, 5 February 2009 (UTC) It said (after I put it there) "Shungokusatsu (Omega's seven-strike combo), however, is disables." HOW CAN THAT NOT MAKE ANY SENSE?! IT LITERALLY, IN-GAME, IS DISABLES (Try jumping at a boss and press the "Saber" button seven times very quickly to see what I mean)! Besides, I asked WHO removed it, not for the reason why! 23:07, 20 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M. :1) Stop being an ass. :2) If you're trying to say "Omega's seven-strike combo is disabled.", well, learn some damn grammar. If you don't know English above a second-grade level, you shouldn't be editing on an English wiki, much less cussing. :3) Where are you getting this "Shungokusatsu" name from? The other technique names are from the official Japanese site. What's your source?Not even Mr. Lister's Koromon survived intact. 06:01, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Well, let me get this stright. Shungokusatsu is Omega's trapping seven-strike combo that he uses to slice-and-dice the player. It is Omega's pun off of Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu ("Instant H(***) Murder"). ''Omega 14:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC)Zack M.